


Dazzled is an Understatement

by time_and_souvenir



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr Love, Mr Love Queen's Choice, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_and_souvenir/pseuds/time_and_souvenir
Summary: Curious about what happened to Victor and MC’s after the end of the Dazzling Date? A continuation from Victor’s POV. Eventual NSFW, spoilers for chp 10 and beyond, spoilers for Dazzling Date.****PART II COMING SOON****
Relationships: MC/Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Victor kept shifting his gaze from the road ahead of him, to the small woman sleeping next to him in the passenger seat of his car. Juliette was sleeping soundly, her chest falling and rising steadily as she clutched his suit jacket around her. She truly had no sense of what was going around her and it showed clearly when she slept. The dark-haired woman looked completely at ease, fully relaxed so she had passed out so quickly a few moments after she entered the car. Although her nonchalant nature irked him on a daily basis, the thought of her being comfortable enough to sleep around him warmed his entire being. Tearing his eyes away from her, Victor’s gaze focused back on the road. Loveland traffic was much busier because of the river light show they watched earlier, usually he enjoyed a nighttime excursion to clear his head but that clearly wasn’t going to happen tonight.

When exactly did things start to shift between them? Maybe it was when he found out who she was, the little girl who had saved his life so many years ago. The same little girl he had spent years and countless days and nights wondering about, he still couldn’t believe it was Juliette. The clumsy, hardworking, dummy producer he had been working with was the same little girl he had searching years for, fate had a strange sense of humor. Victor wanted to make the night special, he noticed earlier in the week how strange Juliette had been and he vowed to find out why. He thought it was going to be something going on with her production company or maybe family related, he didn’t think she was acting strangely because of the salacious gossip that was often posted about him online. He called her dummy lovingly, but Juliette truly was being a dummy this time. She should’ve known better given his relationship with the press and the tabloids but was Juliette after all. 

Once again, he glanced over to her sleeping form noticing this time she was smiling in her sleep. The look upon her face brought a smile to his own lips and he looked back toward the road trying to sort through his thoughts. Victor still couldn’t believe what transpired between them earlier, with his constant need for control he had planned out the evening for them perfectly. What he hadn’t planned on was Juliette kissing him, beating him out for the first move. Surely, she had gotten liquid courage from the drinks they had been sharing, but Victor had no idea she had that much moxie in her. She never stopped surprising him, one day it was a well written, detailed report that was turned in on time, the next it was her wrapping her arms around him and suddenly her lips were on his own. The ravenette tightened his grip on the steering wheel, exhaling at the memory of them kissing not too long ago. It had been everything he had dreamed of and more, they connected in a way that was easy as breathing. They just fit together, and he knew without a doubt that he loved her, and that love grew every single day.

It had been the perfect night and he was happy with just kissing, it was a major step forward in their relationship that would only become more intimate later on. However, when they had left the pool and went inside to dry off, Juliette downed more glasses of wine while his back was turned and once again, the little producer was tipsy. Nothing else could be done except take her home to her apartment, but he had plans to give her a long lecture on her alcohol intake later. The rest of the drive to her home was quiet and uneventful, Victor parked nearby and go out careful to close the door quietly. He wasn’t even going to bother waking her up, so he gently carried her from his car up to her apartment digging her keys out of her clutch when he got to the door. Opening her home, he stepped inside and felt the wall for a light switch. “Victor…” Juliette’s voice murmured from his neck, her eyes tightening around him.

Setting her clutch down on her dining table, Victor ran his fingers through her damp hair and made his way over to her bed. “I’m going to help you get into bed and leave, it’s late and you’re tired,” He kissed her temple as he sat her down, carefully sliding his jacket off her shoulders. She sighed and grumbled stretching out on the mattress as he sat down next to her. Shaking his head with a smile, Victor leaned down to her and stroked her hair. “I enjoyed tonight, thank you for inviting me.” The brunette drowsily opened her eyes and reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and pulling down closer until they were chest to chest. Blinking Victor put both of his hands on either side of her head, trying not to crush her. “Don’t leave me Victor,” she whispered to her holding her gaze with his own as he stood inches away from her, shock coloring his expression. 

Seconds ticked by as he tried to muster up a response, but before he could speak Juliette’s eyelids fluttered and closed. “Dummy.” Victor slowly and carefully untangled her arms from his neck and sat up, making sure not to disturb her. He watched her as he stood up but couldn’t bring himself to move. The way she said “don’t leave me” kept repeating over and over in his head and he shook it, trying to forget the desperation in her voice. A few moments later, he sighed and started to kick off his shoes making sure they slid underneath her bed so neither of them would step on them. He took his suit jacket and laid it on the back of one of her dining chairs before moving to his shirt starting to unbutton it. Shrugging his shirt off his torso, he placed it with his jacket and made his way back to her. Sliding into bed, he gathered Juliette’s tiny form in one arm and reached for the covers with his other. She grumbled a protest at first, but when he turned over to his side and pulled her against his bare chest she sighed and snuggled closer to him. Smiling, he covered them with her blankets and wrapped his arms around her, anchoring her to him as he kissed the top of her head. ‘Well, you’re going to have an interesting morning when you wake up, huh?” Chuckling to him, Victor closed his eyes and immediately started to relax as her sweet scent wrapped around him. “Just know that you’re the one who asked for this, Juliette.” With a yawn he felt himself drifting off as well, the busy workday he had and the excitement of their date taking its toll on him, Victor finally fell asleep.“Victor. Victor. Victor.” Someone was saying his name, their voice pulling him from bit by bit form sleep to waking. He felt so warm, enveloped in warmth as if something was caressing his skin. “Victor,” the voice murmured his name again and again, until he realized the voice belonged to Juliette. His eyes heavy lidded with sleep opened slowly and he blinked several times, it was still dark but where was he? He tried to recall what happened or where he was, but something soft and light was caressing his neck. Tilting his head, he saw Juliette’s face buried in his neck and her mouth was pressed against his pulse point. Victor blinked again, suddenly recalling what had happened and where he was when the woman wrapped around him sucked at his skin. A low groaned escaped his lips and his fingers clenched around her hips. The little brunette had melded herself to him at one point, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands rested at her waist and hip, clenching and unclenching at her bare skin. The ravenette’s azul irises went wide, her bare skin?! “Juliette where is your dress and what are you—-” His question got cut off and a hiss escaped his lips as her mouth, her beautiful, luscious mouth started moving and peppering kisses all around his neck. “It’s on the floor, it was getting the way. Your shirt is gone anyway.” Victor lightly dug his nails into her hips as she kept focusing on his neck, his calm demeanor slowly but surely leaving. Moving his eyes from her, he looked over the bed and her dress was indeed on the floor. Shaking his head, he moved his hands from her hips and gently placed them on her naked shoulders, lightly pushing her back to put some distance between them. He opened his mouth to stay something, but a small finger was placed upon them instead.

“It’s always been you, only you. I’ve been waiting for you,” Juliette moved her fingers from his lips and to the side of his face caressing the skin there. Victor for once was speechless, no retort, no teasing left his mouth. Placing his hand over hers that held his cheek, he leaned up to her and pressed his lips against her own. He moved his hands and cradled her head to tilt up to his, his fingers moving into her hair. Victor kissed her repeatedly, soft, feather light kisses at first as he carefully shifted her underneath him. Breaking away for a moment, he looked down at her as he tried to catch his breath. Juliette looked up at him, her face flushed her breathing uneven as his. Her big dark eyes, the eyes he loved so stared up at him and he realized that after tonight everything would be different. Victor reached for both of her hands and pushed them together, holding them above her head as he leaned down to her. Kissing the side of her face, he moved upward placing a small peck upon her ear and she shivered in response. “You’re so sweet, you’ve always been so sweet Juliette,” He murmured to her as he kissed his way down her neck, his lips leaving a trail of kisses downward. She shivered against him at several points and he made a point to remember the spots that made her shiver against him. The spot behind her ear, the skin near her collarbone, down and down he went. Releasing her hands, he sat up a bit and looked down at her realizing only now that she wore no bra. Juliette’s flush became darker as he stared at her and raised her chin a bit at him when one of his eyebrows went up. “No bra?” He asked as he glanced down at her discarded crimson dress on the floor. She shook her head at him in answer, her chest rising and falling quicker as his eyes moved to her chest again. Locking eyes with her with a smile, he reached down and cupped both of her breasts in his hands. He gave her a light squeeze, completely enraptured with how her soft breasts fit so well into his hands. “You’re perfect, you were made for me,” he hummed as he lightened pressed his thumbs around her nipples trying to see what would make her moan. Juliette let out a gasp and started to shift against him, exactly what he wanted. Leaning down closer, he let go of right breast and kissed her nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked, her nipple immediately hardening against his tongue and he moaned around it. What a good response. He started to suck her breast that was in her mouth while his other teased and lightly pulled at her nipple and breast, squeezing and teasing all the time. Juliette started to moan then and shiver against him, he relished in her every response, the need for her growing as his cock started to thicken against his pants. Lifting his head, he kissed the spot in between her breasts and wrapped his mouth on her other nipple sucking hard. His free hand kneaded her other breast and he kept switching back and forth, kneading, sucking and kissing her soft skin Juliette’s growing moans only encouraging him further. 

Suddenly he felt her hands tug his hair hard and he blinked, lifting his mouth from one of her breasts and looked up at her. Juliette was breathing hard; her flushed face had become more crimson and the look in her eyes had become wild with need. Victor was taken aback; of all the expressions she had shown him he never thought she would look at him like that. Moving back up to her, Victor slammed his mouth on hers, his tongue sliding past her lips to meet her own. His hands tangled into her hair, bringing her close and they both moaned into each other’s mouth over and over. When they broke apart for air, they were both panting as they stared at each other. He wanted her so badly that he thought he was going to burst from pure need, but he couldn’t move, he wanted her to guide him on what he wanted, after all he didn’t want to force or push to do anything, he wanted she wanted he— “Victor,” Juliette murmured his name and broke him out of his thoughts, she reached up and touched his cheek. All the doubt that clouded his hazy mind disappeared as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. He blinked at her for a moment and his cock twitch as she guided him downward. “Tell me what you want Juliette,” He locked his eyes with her own as he felt his fingers move over the fabric of her underwear. Smiling, the brunette looked up at him with her lips slightly parted as she placed his hand exactly where she wanted. Hot, wetness suddenly reached his fingers and he tore his gaze away from hers and looked down. She had placed his hand over the center of her underwear, and she was soaked, so soaked it was almost see through. His cock twitched again and he cursed quietly, his hungry gaze slowly moving back up to hers. “I want you Victor, I want you.” Her voice didn’t sound like her voice, it sounded like a siren call and the ravenette was ready to come to her and drown. Leaning down, he took her lips with his own as he slipped his hands into her underwear lightly pulling downward and—-

RING, RING, RING, the sound of his cellphone going on jolted him awake. His eyes opened wide and he sat up too fast and a small weight held his arm down. Blinking rapidly, he saw a sleeping Juliette holding onto his arm. He looked at her for a few seconds and shook his head before calling on his evol to stop time. His blaring cellphone went silent and he gently untangled his arm from Juliette and adjusted her back on the bed. Victor slowly stood up and looked around, light was spilling into her apartment and he glanced at his wrist, 10:00am it said. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked over to the dining room table and grabbed his jacket where his cellphone was. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked it, seeing Goldman was calling. Quietly groaning he realized everything that just occurred was a dream and part of him wanted to curse because it wasn’t real and the other part of him wanted to fire Goldman for calling and ripping him away from it. Victor turned off the sound on his cellphone and let his evol resume time. He sent Goldman to voicemail and sent him a text telling him whatever it was, that it could wait, and he would contact him later. Birds from a nearby tree outside started to chirp and a police siren started to wail off in the distance, it was definitely not night. Letting out a sigh, Victor quickly tried to sort the hardness in his pants to a more comfortable position as he walked back over to the bed. Juliette still had her dress on and her lower half of her body without her blanket, she started to grumble in her sleep, and he chuckled. Leaning down, he pulled the blanket back over her and kissed the side of her face. “Awake, in dreams or sleeping…you always dazzle me, dummy.”


	2. Dazzled Part II/Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious about what happened to Victor and MC’s after the end of the Dazzling Date? A continuation from Victor’s POV. Part 2/3 of Dazzled is an Understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s crazy to me that some of you wanted more of this fanfic? Lol! Dazzled was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to write a second part to it to wrap it up. THEN I wrote this and decided, you know what? I’m making this into THREE parts 😂❤️ Thanks to everyone who suggested this, liked, commented and the first part of Dazzled is an Understatement! & thank you for being SO PATIENT, reading and supporting my writing ♥️ Part 3 is coming soon! I hope you guys like it ❤️

[](https://ibb.co/N7LVwXY)  
“Yes, yes. I know Goldman. I am aware of that,” Victor replied in annoyance as he sifted through the progress reports of several projects LFG had planned in the coming week. He had spent many hours writing up the perfect proposal for this new company he was about acquire, it was an offer they wouldn’t be able to refuse.  
Working together with Goldman everything was moving very smoothly, until the company somehow started to get cold feet. For reasons he didn’t understand, and he wasn’t happy about it; the company knew who he was and what his company did, what in the world possessed them to do this?

“We could rework the offer and add in another department they might like, sir. I’ve been looking over their assets again and it would be very lucrative---“ 

“No. The offer I gave them was plenty, we don’t bend to someone that is inferior to our company, especially a company we are trying to acquire Goldman,” Victor responded, irritation lacing his tone. The more he kept discussing things over with his assistant, the more heated his blood became and not in a good way. Goldman changed tactics and suggested another way LFG could make things work and the ravenette listened intently. He clicked on his email, looking over the different graphics, information on the company’s growth and some articles of the company’s achievements that Goldman sent him. It was a decent size, but with proper funding, patience and the guidance of LFG it would succeed. A new plan started to form in his head. 

“Here is what I want you to do Goldman,” Victor leaned back in his chair and started to rattle off what he needed his subordinate to do. Ten minutes later as their phone call started to wrap up, he felt much more confident with what was discussed. The ravenette had always gotten what he wanted, one way or another and this small little company was next. He stood up and stretched slightly, keeping his phone tucked into his shoulder so he could continue to hear Goldman. He walked over to his home office window, the sun setting in the distance. He had been working from his penthouse for a couple of days now, work had become…somewhat distracting.

“I need you to finish up that proposal within the hour, type it up and bring it over with the other data that we’ve discussed. I’ll give you the final approval so you can take it to their office tomorrow,” Victor paused, shutting his laptop closed and turning towards the door of his office. It had gotten rather late and he needed to make dinner. “If that’s all, I’ll see you----"

“Uh actually, sir?”

“Yes?”

“Miss Juliette has been insistent on trying to schedule an appointment with you. She’s been calling me nonstop for the last three days, almost demanding to talk or see you,” Goldman trailed off, sounding nervous. The CEO paused in the doorway of his home office, his breath almost catching. He closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. 

“Do she happen to mention what was so urgent?” He asked as he left the room, heading towards his gourmet kitchen. 

“She said she needed to speak to you about something important but did not elaborate beyond that. I am sorry, sir. What would you like me to do?” His assistant asked, he didn’t sound nervous anymore instead is tone was curious. 

“Do as I said before, write up the proposal and bring me that data in one hour, Goldman. That is all,” Victor snapped and hung up the phone, he set the device down on his kitchen island and ran a hand down his face in annoyance. He had been dodging Juliette’s calls for almost five days now, five days since their date and the night they had kissed. He swore he could still feel the heat from her mouth on his own and the warmth of her skin as they slept together in her bed. His cock twitched at the thought of her wrapped around him, suddenly remembering how soft and wet her mouth felt. 

Groaning, the black-haired male shook his head and walked around the kitchen island, going to one of his cabinets and opening it. He took out his favorite glass and went to fetch a bottle of wine, on a mission to pick out one of his most expensive ones. With the way he had been feeling, he might end up drinking the entire bottle. Victor had no idea why he felt this way, not only had Juliette been his long-lost childhood love, they had somehow found their way back to one another and their relationship was starting to blossom. There was no reason to feel down or disappointed by anything, he had finally found her, and everything was falling into place. Then why did feel so horrid about it? He grabbed a bottle of wine from his collection and went back to the kitchen island, searching for a wine opener from one of its drawers. He found what he needed and made quick work of the bottle before pouring himself a glass. 

Juliette had made the first move between them, she had initiated and kissed him. The CEO had been so worried to do anything at first, there was a lot that had happened between them and the years they spent apart stacked between them as well. Everything had been exactly like he wanted with Juliette and more, but he didn’t want to ruin it by pushing her into a direction she didn’t want to go into or wasn’t ready for. His little idiot was a strong and stubborn woman, but he had seen the fear and questioning in her eyes sometimes when they were together, so he decided to be careful. Besides, they had all the time together in the world, his evol made sure of that. Closing his eyes, he downed the glass of wine and poured himself another. He was in complete and utter misery. One, he had missed Juliette desperately. He missed talking to her and frankly he also felt anxious not talking to her. Something he would never admit aloud, but it was something that hovered over him like a cloud. Two, how in the world could he face her after the dream he had? Yes, they had kissed and touched on their date and fell asleep together but having that type of dream while she slept next to him was so mortifying. 

Victor took a sip of his dream, letting his thoughts consume him for a few moments. He had been so happy she had kissed him first, it gave him the permission he needed that she wanted that from him. It was still hard for him to do anything, let alone truly touch her because he was afraid something would go wrong. It was as if he thought of her as some expensive artwork and if he hadn’t locked up and put that artwork something horrible would happen. Somehow the artwork would be ruined, or someone would try and steal it; but Juliette wasn’t artwork, no she was the precious little girl he had been desperately searching for years and years. She was real and in front of him, but he was so afraid to touch her, so afraid she would disappear. 

Sighing, he downed the rest of his and set the wine glass down. Two glasses should be enough for now, he still needed to eat. Shaking his head, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He scanned the different shelves, trying to come up with something quick but fulfilling, it wasn’t too late but still. Something heavy wouldn’t do. Suddenly, the sound of his doorbell went off and he blinked looking up. Victor shut the fridge and grabbed his phone off the kitchen island, it hadn’t been thirty minutes yet and Goldman had already finished and arrived? And he had a key, why in the world wasn’t he using it? All of a sudden feeling a bit annoyed, the CEO left his kitchen and walked towards the entrance of his home. 

Once he got there, he paused and opened up his phone bringing up the old proposal for tor company LFG was soon to acquire from earlier. He unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside. “Goldman, I appreciate your quickness, but why aren’t you using your key?” He spoke without looking up from his phone. 

“Maybe because I’m not Goldman, Victor.” A sweet, but irritated feminine voice rang out in front of him. The ravenette started to feel his pulse race a bit and he looked up from his phone, trying to hide the shock from his face. Juliette stood before him, her arms across her chest as her foot tapped ever so slightly on the floor. She was so tiny in comparison to him, yet she looked like she was ready to take him down at any moment. Blinking, he shook his head and ushered her inside, thankfully she didn’t put up a fuss as she entered his home. He swiftly closed the door, the sound of the lock filling up his foyer. 

“One moment.” Victor looked at her and tried not to stare, but she shrugged and turned her back to him, making her way into his main living place. Trying to snap out of his shock, he shook his head and dialed Goldman’s phone number. “Finish the proposal, recheck the data and have everything ready to be discussed tomorrow. Tonight, is no longer available.” He spoke with absolution as he heard Goldman start to stutter in disbelief on the other line. Before his assistant could argue or say anything further, he hung up on him. Goldman had dealt with bigger issues before, he would be fine. 

The CEO quickly followed Juliette into the living room, where he found her sitting on his couch waiting. She looked beautiful and lovely as always, even with the annoyance rolling out of her in waves, nothing could stop how gorgeous she was to him. Victor couldn’t help but smile a bit at how she was acting, the woman before him looked like a very annoyed, fluffed up kitten. He sat down beside her, setting his phone on the coffee table before turning to her, giving the brunette his full attention. 

“Why have you been avoiding me? My calls?” Juliette spoke angrily, a confused look into her chocolate colored eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this, it’s one thing to ignore me for work but…” She trailed off, her expression suddenly becoming vulnerable. “We had that wonderful date, I thought we had grown closer. I know you didn’t mean to spend the night on purpose, but I enjoyed waking up in your arms. I know you did too, so I don’t understand,” the producer shook her head back and forth before stopping to look at him again. “I don’t understand why you aren’t talking to me.” The irritation she had come to his home with vanished and a look of hurt crossed her face instead. 

Gently, Victor reached out and cupped her face. Moving close to her, his fingers stroked her skin and his pulse quickened slightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He spoke softly as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against his. Juliette sniffed and he felt her slender arms encircle his neck. His breath caught slightly, and he closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them to find her gaze focused on his own. Without thinking, the ravenette gently tilted her face up to his and pecked her lips against his. Juliette gasped against his mouth and he smiled in return. He angled his head slightly and kissed her once more, deepening it. 

“Victor…” the brunette murmured his name and it was as if the spell that been cast on him broke. He pulled away from her, enough to look down at her face. His fingers still lingered on her cheeks and a look on confusion filled her now flushed face. He had to get better grip on himself and his thoughts, his annoying, tortuous lewd thoughts of her. They had just found one another one again and after seventeen years of searching for her, he still couldn’t believe he had finally found her and the little girl who had saved him all those years ago. He couldn’t risk ruining what they had because of his own carnal, selfish desires. Reluctantly he let go of her face and started to pull away only to find the front of his shirt being grabbed and pulled back toward her. He started to say her name but closed his mouth and repeatedly blinked several times at the look on her face. “I am not a doll or a piece of glass. I’m the woman you love.” Juliette pulled him so closed to her that their noses barely were inches apart. Her dark hues kept moving from his eyes to his mouth and something just snapped inside of him. 

The CEO wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, he felt himself shaking a little. “Is it so wrong that I want to cherish you Juliette?” He murmured into her skin, kissing the spot beneath her ear. He felt her hands move into his hair, her delicate fingers stroking through the strands. “Cherishing doesn’t mean keeping me at arm’s length or ignoring the fact that we want one another.” Juliette’s hands suddenly disappeared from his head and he felt a gentle nudge underneath his chin, he obliged her and looked at her. She kissed his nose and pressed her forehead against his own, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. “I love you and I want you.” Victor fought the urge to stop and rewind time, but he also didn’t want to make Juliette have to wait any longer either. His little producer had gotten quite bold, maybe all his heavy teasing and business advice had finally gotten through to her. 

“I have always loved you,” He murmured against her mouth before pressing a chase against her mouth and a small murmur was her response, her nails digging lightly into the back of his neck. Smiling Victor kissed her again, sliding his tongue past her lips and into her mouth to meet her tongue. His hands cradled and angled her face up to his as they kissed. Juliette sighed and moaned into his mouth as kept his lips against her own, his fingers stroking the sides of her face. Victor pulled away after what seemed like hours from her panting ever so slightly, his cock throbbing and beginning to harden as he stared at her flushed face and wide-eyed gaze. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” He asked as his hands left her cheeks and moved down her neck, his fingers tracing her body downward until they rested against her hips. The brunette stared up at him for a few moments not saying anything and he was about to say something when she dug her nails gently but with purpose into his neck. 

“Some of it. Does it matter?” She asked holding his gaze and ignoring his hands moved and gripped the backs of her legs, he swore he saw her chest rise and fall faster at the movement. 

“Hold on tight to me.” Victor replied and lifted her off the couch making sure that her legs wrapped around his torso. She made a small sound of distress, but he kissed her cheek and chuckled. “I’m not going to let you fall, Juliette.” She adjusted herself a bit against him and once she settled into his arms, she pulled out slightly and looked down at him. Her eyebrows rose when he didn’t move, he just stood there holding her. 

“Are you sure you want---?”

“Victor,” She cut him off and one of her hands grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to her own. Her chocolate orbs seemed ablaze with determination, the same gaze he had seem her do many times before either when presenting a report to him or eating one of his meals. He pecked her mouth and moved his hands from her hips to his ass, squeezing the delicate round. The earlier bravo she had had shown him all of a sudden faded and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Smirking, he kissed her again making sure to press his middle especially hard between the spot of her legs. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she let out a low sound against his mouth. Pulling away, he kissed her nose and started to walk away from the couch and living room and moved towards the stairs. “Just wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting into.” Victor kissed her again, breaking apart only for a few moments to angle his face towards her. He reached the stairs and carefully went up them one by one, his fingers kneading and squeezing the brunette’s ass. Juliette kept letting low moans escape her mouth and into his own, her voice was getting louder with each passing moment and he wondered if she had even realized she was making a sound. 

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the CEO carried her down the hallway and paused at his bedroom door. Victor broke away from her lips only to find himself pressing his forehead against her own. His dark hues looking into her own gaze as they looked at one another. 

“When we go in there I’m not going to stop, so I need to know…” He paused, reaching up one of his hands and caressing the side of her face. “Are you sure?” His thumb traced her mouth before he leaned in and kissed her again. Pulling back his hand left her face and back down to her side, squeezing her there. His hands tangling in the fabric as he took a step forward, pausing in the doorway of his bedroom. 

“I’m sure,” Juliette spoke her voice seemingly out of breath, and he smiled in response. Kissing her deeply once more, Victor moved them into his bedroom his back foot shutting the door behind them.


End file.
